Sequence
by crazypinch
Summary: What's on Hungary's mind while she's making her ex-husband favorite sweets out of the blue? it's my 1st fanfic! yay!


_It's my 1st fanfic, yay!_

_enjoy reading!  
_

* * *

_They brought us up together._

_They brought us up to an end as well._

_They brought us up on to their circumstances._

_It'd been years, but it seemed like it was yesterday._

_And I never wanted that end to be happened. Never._

_Although I wanted is to be hold by you. I love you._

_I can't. In fact, I'm no longer yours and we're separated now._

_I was close to the living of Soviet sibling's for while and I walk on my own path right now. Even thou they were nice to me; I can't compare it to the grateful life I've been living with you back then. I was grateful._

_We're separated._

_But your warm hand that we're holding me tight still leave traces of happiness in my heart. I can't deny that I always wanted to go back to those wonderful days, with you._

_I has my 'children' to take care of, and so as you are._

_As nations, I thought we aren't supposed to have feeling, but yet I do._

_I have lost my friend. A damn good one, the most precious friend I ever had and I felt nothing but sorrow after he passed away and I still survived to life on. You were there, beside me and holding me tight. _

_Now, I'd lost you. You, the one I love. You, the love of my life. And I don't have anyone to hang on to, but myself._

_I had to be strong. Strong enough to conquer the misery I'd kept inside this heart._

_I am the Magyar, who happened to be the most powerful nomads that overcome part of Europe._

_I have my life to live. To be grateful for what has happened long time ago. Yet I still ask myself a lot…_

Someone knocked on the front door before she had finished her thought. She stops her cooking and put down the knife she had been working with. She walks towards the front door, leaving the kitchen, put off the apron she'd been wearing and mumbles.

_Did he ever love me?_

"Wait! I'll be there in a moment!" she mumbled to herself as she reached the door knob.

She was shocked when she opened the door and found out whose standing outside. She wanted to cry out and wrapped her hand on to that person. But she restrained herself and put on her 'Hungary' mask and smiling, and greet him.

"It's been a while, Austria." She let him in. They walked to the library, where Elizabeta usually (yet rarely) host her guests.

"I don't disturb you, do I?" Ask Austria politely. His gentleman manner never changed even now. Elizabeta shook her head and smile. He sat down on an arm chair near her.

She misses him. His gentleman manner, his tender and low voice, his purple amethyst like eyes and all he had brought to her life, back then.

They chatted about their countries, talking about the world and their 'children'. But it all was lip services, no passion, no desires, no real emotion that taken to that conversations.

Elizabeta Hedervary, she's the proud yet cheerful Hungarian. She's stronger than usual men can be and yes, she hid all her 'woman heart miseries' inside, lock down below. Before then, she let her heart opened only for a person, yet not let anyone notice.

Roderich Edelstein is an Austrian Aristocrat. Definitely a gentleman who was a lame and weak boy young Elizabeta (who were thought herself was a boy) used to pick at that turned himself in to a man that a woman like her can rely on. Noticeably, he was the only person who was Elizabeta love. He knew what's on her ex-wife heart, but his… no one knows actually.

"I was happened to making some sarcher torte when you knocked on my door. Would you mind to try some?" she offered. It's hospitality as host. Austria nodded agreeing.

_I supposed this is what so called with fate._

"Hun…Elizabeta…" she turned over her face as she heard Austria called her. She didn't know he followed her to the kitchen. She turned her face from the tray she'd been putting the sarcher torte on plates.

"yes?"

"I…I've been thinking to ask you something…" his face blushed and turned as red as tomato. Her eyebrow lifted as she put the hot water filled tea pot down to the tray. Then she focused back to the tea pot and started to pour the tea leaves.

Her heart pounded as she noticed curiosity intensely filled her thought.

_What was I thinking about?_

"Did you love me…?" Elizabeta nearly spill the tea leaves out of the spoon when Roderich popped his question. She stare on the pot, didn't dare to take a look at Roderich. Her eyes teary but she didn't feel like to cry in front of him. She thinks it would make her look pathetic.

She lifted her head and tried to smile and turned her face to face Roderich as he waited for her answer.

"Yes I did, and I do" she smiled proudly, makes her beautiful face even more gorgeous. She looks tough yet ready to fall apart." And so did you?"

Her voice was tremble as she encouraged herself to asked the question that has been kept in her heart for whole time.

Roderich stepped forward towards her. In a glance, he caresses her cheek tenderly. Her face had been a red tomato so as his, but nor both of them did really care.

"I don't know whether this thing is right or not, but…"

He leaned to her, cupped her face with both hand and kissed her lips passionately, delicately and she didn't feel like to drive him off of her.

Warm tears of her slide on her cheeks, it flowed like river. He wiped it with his thumbs as he released Elizabeta to catch some breathe.

"Will you come home with me? Once again. No matter what happened, I don't want to be separated from you."

Intensely, Elizabeta stare his purple eyes seeking for faith in it.

Elizabeta grab his coat on the chest and said "you make me looks like desperate fool! Thinking of you all day long from that day until now and you suddenly showed up and asked me whether I loved you or I didn't when I felt like you are the one who never loved me because you easily hide everything from me and like a fool I answered you question and… and… a…" she couldn't hold her tears any longer as she cried out all of her numbness.

He wrapped her in his arms as he whispered something that makes her cried, sobbing even harder. Burying her face on his chest and let him patted and caressed his long brown hair as she mumbled and swore in low voices between her sobs.

"Will you?" asked Roderich once again and she nodded, agreeing.

_I always love you. From then, now and so on. Erzsebet, mein liebe._

* * *

_I've never make one before and my grammar sucks._

_This fanfic maybe seemed to be too fluffy or somewhat awkward. Tell me what you think, ok? it'll be such big help for new starter like me..._

_Thanks...  
_


End file.
